


Christmas Eve

by jewels_dc



Series: This Year at Christmas [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, a tiny bit of angst, christmas anti yubin, side jidong, side suayeon, yoohyeon is a christmas stan, yoohyeon is a confident gay, yubin is a grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc
Summary: Yubin hates Christmas with every fiber of her being, until she meets a girl in a bar with the voice of an angel and plenty of Christmas cheer to spare.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: This Year at Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048678
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Christmas Eve

Christmas again. The lights, the decorations, the god-awful music. All of it made her skin crawl. She wanted to lock herself in her apartment from November to January 1st. People had no right to demand for her to be merry, she would not have a happy holiday. She had hated Christmas since she was small, and she had plenty of reasons to hate the holiday. Every year she had to struggle to get through the month of December. Last Christmas had been particularly hard. But she tried not to think about it to much. This Christmas would be uneventful and boring if she had any say in it. 

Her friends usually knew not to invite her anywhere the entire week of Christmas, but since she had recently opened up to her two best friends about her mental health journey about how she needed to go out more and feel more attached to a community, they had been annoyingly helpful. Bora, always the mom of the group, took particular joy in spamming the group chat until Yubin had no choice but to relent.

“Give it a chance Binnie, just an hour. You love hearing Siyeon sing.” Bora said the week before Christmas, while they were sitting in the apartment she shared with Siyeon, their usual meeting spot.

“But I hate Christmas music,” Yubin retorted, absent mindedly twirling her light pink hair around her finger. She had dyed it on a dare from Siyeon just a week prior, another part of her 'try new things' agenda, and had actually ended up liking it a lot, despite disliking pink as concept.

“All of it? Even if I only sing sad ones?” Siyeon asked earnestly, turning so that her brown eyes were fixed on Yubin's. Yubin let out a sigh, she could see the beginnings of a full Siyeon pout, and she knew she had no hope of withstanding it. 

“You’d do that for me?” Yubin felt touched that her friend would mold her entire set list to make her feel more comfortable with coming. How could she say no to an offer like that? Especially since she had made a pact with the two older women to say yes to more things.

“Of course. I just want to see my best friend on Christmas eve.” Siyeon leaned her head on Yubin's shoulder, peering up at her with her famous pout. It was hard to resist the older girl's expression. Yubin had always had trouble saying no to cuteness. It was her Achilles heel.

“Fine. But I reserve the right to leave whenever I want. And River better make your set list.” Yubin relented, knowing she would be just fine if her friends had her back, and she knew they always would.

So that was how she found herself in Dystopia, a local bar, on Christmas Eve. She was there, present and accounted for. She’d stay to see Siyeon sing, maybe get a little drunk, and then ride out her Christmas hangover by herself in her apartment, rewatching all the marvel movies in order. The only Christmas tradition she was willing to make. She walked to the bar, her mind on which movie she was the most excited for, not realizing until she was right in front of her, that she recognized the bartender.

“Yubin, Hey! You’re the last person I expected to see here?” Yubin had completely forgot her ex worked here. She was surprised to see her here now, since normally she spent Christmas eve with her roommate Gahyeon. At least she had when they were together. She remembered a very specific fight right before they broke up about how Yubin refused to do anything for Christmas, including join her for Christmas Eve.

“Hey Handong. They got you working Christmas eve? Bummer.” Yubin said cordially. They had remained friends after a mutual parting of ways around this time last year. She still saw the other woman from time to time, since they both still went to the same gym and had friends in common. She never blamed Handong for the break up either, Yubin had been in a much worse place last year mentally and she had let herself take out on everyone around her, most of all Handong. The holiday season always made everything ten times worse.

“I requested it. I like the music. What is your Scroogey self-doing here? Come to Grinch up the place.” Handong said lightly teasing. It stung Yubin slightly to hear her words, no matter how light they seemed, she could sense the pain still lingering in them. Yubin knew for a fact that she had made last Christmas stressful and sad for the Chinese woman. She found it hard to forgive herself for that.

“What do you think?” Yubin said, trying to push away the memories of last December. 

“Bora…” Handong said knowingly. Handong knew how persistent their shared friend could be.

“Bora…” Yubin nodded.

“Well what can I get you?” Handong asked, shifting her focus back to her job.

“Gin and tonic.”

“I should have guessed.” Handong said with a chuckle. Yubin's favorite drink.

“I am predictable.”

Yubin watched as Handong walked a short distance to the back of the bar area to make her drink. She pulled out her phone, checking for any messages from her friends. They were supposed to be here already. She almost didn’t notice as a tall woman joining Handong behind the bar. Yubin had a vague idea of who she was, and she was pretty sure she owned the bar she was standing in. Jiu was her name, if she remembered correctly. The woman put a hand around Handong’s waist while she was making her incredibly predictable drink, laying a small kiss on her cheek. She whispered something in her ear, making the Chinese woman smile, before she moved to help another customer.

“Ohhhh… I see why you requested to work,” Yubin said as Handong returned with her drink, placing the drink in front of her.

“Oh Yubin… Sorry… I didn’t… god that’s awkward.” Handong stammered, her eyes moving from Yubin’s face to Minji who was helping another customer. It was a familiar look, a look that Yubin found herself missing sometimes late at night when she couldn’t sleep.

“Handong, it’s okay… I’m good. It was a year ago. I’m doing better now,” Yubin trying to sound convincing. Handong nodded and seemed to accept what she said.

“I am glad you are doing better. You deserve the world Binnie.” The sincerity in her voice made the strange feeling in her stomach alleviate a bit. Yubin picked up her drink, stirring it once before taking a sip. The sweet and bitter mixing perfectly to hit all the right notes.

“Enjoy your night Dongie, and put this on Bora’s tab, it’s the least she can do after forcing me out tonight.” Yubin walked away, disappearing into the crowd, watching as Siyeon walked up to the stage.

“Merry Christmas everyone, I’m Siyeon, and I have few songs to sing for you.” Siyeon sits down on the stool, the piano music starting when she signals. She starts to sing, and Yubin is immediately less annoyed she is out and about on Christmas Eve. Siyeon is with out a doubt the best vocalist Yubin had ever heard and her voice was perfect for sad songs.

_I wish I had a river so long_

_I would teach my feet to fly_

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on_

Siyeon is fantastic as always, belting out the high note in River like no one else can, but Yubin finds her mind drifting. She had been putting in a lot of work to herself, trying to get to a point of acceptance. She had managed to see the good in her life again. She had a great job, great friends, and she was finally in a place where she felt at ease with herself. But this time of year, was hard. She wasn’t the same woman she was last year, the woman who had broken up with her girlfriend a week before Christmas, but she wasn’t sure if she was the version of herself that she wanted to be yet. She was lost in her thoughts when someone comes up behind her, tapping her on her shoulder.

“Hey Scrooge.” 

“I’m not a scroog… Oh hi,” Yubin turned, expecting to see Siyeon or Bora, maybe even Handong or Gahyeon, but was greeted by a tall woman she had never seen before, decked out in a red elf costume, elf ears and all. Yubin would have laughed normally, maybe even ignored her, but something about the girl caught her eye. Despite the cheesy get up, she could see that she was undeniably beautiful. But that wasn’t really what it was, the way she smiled at her, like the sun glistening off icy trees.

“You look like you are having a very jolly time.” The woman laughed, noting Yubin’s stiff posture and the hard set to her jaw. Her laugh was as jolly as the girl herself, making Yubin smile involuntarily.

“Not much of a Christmas person,” She answered, feeling a bit exposed. She often felt guilty for not liking Christmas, which is why didn’t usually come to things like this. She understood she was being a buzzkill and that her dark mood could dampen any Christmas cheer, but she wasn’t sure how to not hate Christmas.

“Yet you’re here, on Christmas eve.” The tall woman says, her sly smile making her heart flip.

“My friend made me come.” Yubin answered.

“Bora, is good at doing that.” Yoohyeon nodded in agreement.

“You know Bora,” Yubin asked, surprised that the woman seemed to know who she was friends with.

“Yeah, she’s my cousin,” Yoohyeon said her smile easy and bright, “You’re Yubin right? She keeps telling me about you, but we never seem to get to meet.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t think she has told me about you, I don’t know your name.” Yubin croaked out, feeling heat rise in her cheeks without her permission.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I just tend to pay attention when she talks about cute girls, you know, just in case.”

She was flirting with her… Fully unabashedly flirting. Yubin felt off center, her normally easy banter abandoning her in her time of need. She isn’t sure if it’s because she’s not in her normal environment, or because the girl’s eyes are sparkling like stars, but she is unable to speak for a second. She stands there her mouth open, her eyes searching, as if she could somehow find an appropriate response in the other woman’s eyes.

“I wish she had told me about you.” Yubin finally manages to stammer out, feeling instantly embarrassed at how lame it sounds.

“Well from all she's told me about you I feel like I might as well already be friends."

"You work fast don't you,"

"I see something I like and I go for it, Lee Yubin." The girl had a glint in her pretty brown eyes as she said this. Yubin couldn't help but smile at her forwardness. "But now, If you’ll excuse me, I’m up next,” The woman says, pointing at the stage that Siyeon was now leaving. A singer. Interesting.

“Oh… right Good luck,” Yubin said, smiling at her.

“Don’t need it.” The girl said with a wink.

"Wait... What's your name?" The retreating girl didn't hear her and Yubin found herself cursing all the Christmas spirits that she didn't get her number. She watched as the tall girl makes her way to the stage, a smile growing on her face. She is confident as she takes the stage, reaching for an acoustic guitar that was waiting for her beside the mic stand.

“Hello everyone, my name is Yoohyeon, I like dogs, Christmas, and pretty girls with pink hair, and tonight I will be performing a few songs for you.” Yoohyeon said grinning the whole time, finding her eyes in the crowd of people, winking slyly. It was so cheesy and endearing that it made her feel like she couldn't breath for a moment. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, not used to being called out like that in a room full of people.

The song starts, and Yubin has to contain a groan. It’s her least favorite song, not that she particularly like any Christmas songs. This one in particular made her remember all the lackluster Christmases of her youth. All the broken promises, all the lies, drunken fights, all the times spent by herself Christmas morning, thinking that she was just a bad kid because Santa left her no presents. It was like the song mocked her every year, telling her to be merry when there was nothing to be merry about.

_Have yourself, a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

Her soulful voice filled Yubin with an unexplainable warmth, like sitting next to an open flame. Her voice was like a warm blanket on a cold December morning. Her eyes somehow found hers again out of everyone in the crowd, like she had been searching for them. A small smile passed between them. She continued singing, her eyes never leaving Yubin’s.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be miles away_

She continued to listen as if in a trance, her heart feeling lighter than it had in years. She believed the song for once. Hope finally blooming in a heart she kept hidden for so many years. She can see a future in her voice. Waking up on Christmas morning, warmth and softness surrounding her, that smile greeting her. Snow falling, ice skating with friends. Kissing under mistletoe, making love under the twinkling Christmas lights. She could see all that in her eyes, like a peek into a possible future.

“Yubinnie! There you are!” The voice of her loudest friend interrupts her daydream. Bora throws her arms around her shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. Yubin didn’t let many people touch her, kept most at arm’s length, but the couple had weaseled their way into her heart somehow.

“Are you crying?” Siyeon asked coming up behind her on the other side of her girlfriend, throwing her arm around her shoulder. “I know I’m good, but not that good.”

“What… No, of course not.” Yubin wiped at her eyes, she wasn’t crying, but perhaps she had been on the verge. Her emotions were all over the place, touched by the optimism in the woman’s song. She had been missing that in her life for a long time, a chance for brighter days. She collected herself and turned to her friends.

“You never told me you had a cute cousin? Specifically, a very flirty cousin.” Yubin said, peeling her eyes away from the tall girl on stage.

“What Yoohyeon? I think I did and your exact words were. ‘Ew she’s related to you pass’” 

“I do not recall. I think I would remember.” Yubin said indignantly. It sounded like something she would say, but she didn’t want to admit that.

“Oh, she totally did.” Siyeon said laughing at Yubin’s serious expression.

“Well then I am dumb, and you should have tried harder.” Yubin said flatly. Bora looked like she wanted to assault her until Siyeon puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

“If you had come with me and Siyeon to Christmas with my family the last 3 years I asked you to, you would have met her.” Bora's arms are crossed in front of her defensively. She had been trying to get them to meet for the 3 years she had known Yubin. Hell, she was he one who sent Yoohyeon over to greet her tonight. She gets no respect.

“I repeat, I am dumb…. Wait, she’s going to be there tomorrow?” Yubin asked, excitement blooming on her normally serious face.

“Yes.” Bora looked at her expectantly.

“I’m in.” Yubin said, knowing the answer would annoy her friend. She had been trying to get her to agree to come for weeks. It was always an open invitation.

“I hate you.” Bora said, rolling her eyes.

“You love me” Yubin said, hugging the smaller woman. 

“You make it so hard.” Bora said, giving into Yubin's hug. They were a rare commodity, so she might as well enjoy it.

“You know you don’t have to wait till tomorrow to hang out with her, you can always stay and hang out with us.”

“Maybe I will.” She smirked, returning her full attention to the heavenly creature on the stage, enamored by her singing once more.

“I think your evil plan is finally working…” Siyeon whispered the younger woman couldn’t hear her, not that she would have paid attention, her attention was back on her new favorite elf. She smiled at how intently she watched the other woman perform.

“Only took three years” Bora said, her annoyance waning as she watched her friend watch the tall woman with infatuation in her expression. Better late than never.

Yubin ignored their chatter, her eyes glued back on the tall woman. She thinks, perhaps this year, she’ll give Christmas another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays 2yoo nation. This is semi inspired by my dad being a scrooge while the rest of us are huge Xmas fans. He tries though. Anyway, Part One of three for you, please enjoy. Have a happy holiday, whatever you celebrate and be safe and healthy.
> 
> Twitter: jiyools_


End file.
